sidereusfandomcom-20200213-history
Ophira
History Ophira is unique among the Ilith’ari in that she is the only one of their number to have come into being after the beginning of the fourth age. However, she has also gained a considerable amount of power in a very short period of time, having gathered followers to her cause with remarkable speed. In the darkness of the Fourth Age, it would seem there are many who have a need for revenge. When Ophira chooses to appear in human form (which is relatively frequently), she chooses to appear as a beautiful but rugged-looking female with long limbs and dark brown or black hair. She dresses in a loose fitting warrior’s robe, wearing only leather breeches and a revealing top beneath her clothing. When she wades into battle, she carries her bastard sword “Cold Vengeance”. Ophira can be a moody deity, and she derives a strange pleasure from bitter humor. Relationships Ophira is considered something of an enigma among the other Ilith’ari. Ophira was introduced to Sidereus by Amin’Zerû directly shortly after the beginning of the Fourth Age. To this day none save Zörena know what the One intended in doing this, but for nearly a hundred years, Ophira was referred to by Amin’Zerû only as “The Exile”. It was not until Ophira was able to gather followers that Amin’Zerû revealed her true name to the other Ilith’ari. It is whispered among her highest ranking priests that she was brought to Sidereus by the One from a world that had totally fallen to the grip of Darkness. Ophira’s unbridled and seemingly unprovoked hatred for Onûs seems to support this theory. Ophira has not yet formed any significant relationships with the other Ilith’ari of Sidereus. Dogma The letter of the Law means nothing if the spirit of the Law is not upheld. Do not allow those of a dark persuasion to manipulate the Law for their selfish ends, and do not allow those who stand on the side of the Light to be blinded to what must be done by their responsibilities. Violence will meet violence, and evil will repay evil, but good will always return to those who do good. Seek revenge for all injustice, and never allow a slight to fall by the wayside, especially when those who suffer cannot seek vengeance themselves. Do not fall prey to the Darkness of selfishness and evil, but neither allow yourself to be limited by the restrictions of good. Revenge is sweetest when it is sharpened with irony. Encourage those who do not defend themselves to do so, for those who do not stand against such assaults only invite future attacks. Clergy & Temples The Church of Ophira is small, but rapidly growing. Clerics of Ophira commonly wear open warrior’s robes that are black with white trim or white with black trim. Almost all of Ophira’s clerics are skilled warriors and do not hesitate to wade into battle when they feel the need is present. Thanks to the large numbers of Jade Elven members, many clerics in the service of Ophira have taken up the use of katanas and the more traditional Jade Elven longsword. The Church of Ophira welcomes new members at all times, and will often go out of their way to pursue revenge for those who cannot pursue it themselves. Category:Ilith'ari Lore Category:Ilith'ari Category:Divine Lore